The Golden Fish, Goldy
by BirdHummingAlong
Summary: Inuyasha is left a simple task in the modern era, babysitting. However it goes horribly wrong. Kagome, with a hint from her mother, decides a pet for Inuyasha could teach him responsibility. A cute little story told in snippets about Inuyasha's first pet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies!

**O.O**

Shoes—check, purse—check, mother in car—check, will to withstand a shot—possibly a check. Kagome turned briskly, Onyx hair following with sharp emphasis, flicking over and then resting behind her shoulder-she steeled herself. " Okay, Inuyasha I just need you to watch the house for a moment, I won't be gone long."

Inuyasha straitened himself from where he leaned casually against the door frame." Why do I have to stay, can't I go with you?" he whined.

_A ring of doctors surround Inuyasha's head, inspecting his ears as they came up with scientific theories as to why they existed. One doctor examines his nails, the other attempts to test his pupil dilation speed by shining a bright light in Inuyasha's right eye. This annoys Inuyasha._

"_Kaze no kuzu!" hospital and its inmates obliterated. _

Kagome shook herself "Inuyasha I don't think the hospitals a good place for you, and I need you to make sure that grandpa and Sota don't get into any trouble." Also this flu shot was her fight, only hers alone—well her mother was coming, but just to drive her!

" Keh, I'm no baby sitter"

"Good, cause I'm no baby!" Sota smartly replied from the living room.

Undeterred Kagome began a vague search of her mind for a better reason for Inuyasha to stay at the house, besides the safety of the hospital. "What if some giant unknown yukai attacks my house while I'm gone? You'll be the only one left to defend Sota and grandpa from it!"

She made the wrong move "Demon! Kagome I thought you said they didn't exist in your era! And of all those time I left you alone here, to thin—"

His concern for her safety was touching, but she was going to be late for the appointment, and Kagome couldn't stand being late. "Ah! Naraku?"" she gasped and pointed at the window as if she had seen something behind its glass panes.

And he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies! Oh yeah, and I know some of you are really looking forward to the entrance of the pet. Well, that may take about another chapter or two…so make yourselves comfortable! It's going to be a long ride…but this is a short story, so not actually that long—oh dear, look at me, I'm rambling! Read on!**

**O.O**

**Three minuts later…**

"Kagome, Naraku's not out there." The hanyou declared as he casually brushed some dirt off of his heat radiating fire rat, soon becoming oddly preoccupied by a particularly clingy piece of dirt. "Unless you people of the future prefer to call skittish bunnies Naraku." he joked, however the actual possibility of that statement being true caused him to contemplate deeply for a moment as he finished walking through the door. " Wait a minute!" he froze, turning to look back cautiously, _what if Kagome was right—which would still be odd-and the bunny was just Naraku in disguise or one of his puppets! _

_Ha!_ That thought made him laugh—Naraku the fluffy bunny. That was hilarious, he had to tell Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! I just thought of something funny."

He peered around the kitchen doorway he had meandered to, vaguely wondering why she wasn't answering him. "Kagome?" he echoed.

"… yes sweetie?" a sickeningly sweet pitched voice replied.

_What the fu—that was not Kagome!_

Inuyasha rounded fast and angry like a bull to its tormenter, to the living room where he found Sota paralyzed by a fit of laughter. "Hey Scrawny!" Inuyasha grabbed Sota with one strong arm and dangled him in the air like a tawny catch of fish. "When you finish going through puberty, would you tell me where Kagome went?"

Ignoring Inuyashas' comment and fiery gaze, Sota squealed with delight at being so high up before giving a vague answer that helped nobody. "She…is not here"

Inuyasha snorted." Well no duh…Sherlock!"

"Woah" Sota's eyes widened, "you're from the past, how could you know that phrase?" Such knowledge, from one so far in the past-it was inconceivable!

Unaware of Sota's mounding astonishment, Inuyasha flicked the piece of paper attached to floundering boy's forehead "It's what this paper on your head says." He reasoned.

"Oh, so that's who I was!" Sota exclaimed, his earlier shock already forgotten as he pulled off the post-it note "I forgot I had that on…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the boy was as useful as a piece of straw. He flicked his ears towards the sound of men fighting. "What's the old man watching?" he grumbled.

" The Karate Kid"

"Huh," Inuyasha found this information un-valuable, as it gave him no clues whatsoever as to Kagomes whereabouts. He decided to resume tactic number one, his most useful tactic although others sometimes found it rude and invasive. Asking a direct, blunt question. "So where did Kagome go off to?"

"The hospital Inuyasha, did you forget?"

"No" Inuyasha growled at Kagome's leaving without him, but did not want to admit he so easily switched gears, that he had forgotten.

**O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I got caught up in finals! But since it's summer, updates should be a lot faster!**

**O.O  
**

"Yes, that's it, now raise one foot, nice and slow." The grey, wheezy looking man allowed a curt nod of approval to his grandson. "Very nice Sota, now wax on and wax off."

"What are you guys doing?" Stepping out into the sticky summer afternoon, Inuyasha looked perplexedly from the old man sitting serenely on a stone to Sota poised high on a beam, shakily holding one foot off in the position of the crane.

"Grandpa is teaching me how to battle demons, Karate style!" Sota declared glancing towards the Inu-demon as a sweat drop formed on his brow.

Inuyasha didn't understand. Fight demons…where was the weapon? They were doing it all wrong. "Keh, you guys are doing it all wrong" Inuyasha mumbled, looking around distractedly. "Here, let me get you a weapon—be right back." he took one last queried look at Sota before running off, he knew the perfect thing.

Seeing the loud demon boy leave, grandpa Higurashi decided it was the perfect opportunity to give his grandson a hands on holy twist on the complex art of demon fighting. With a delicate, reverent touch he grabbed the nearest sutra and whipped it up." Sota! Quick reflexes!"

"What?" Eyes as wide as saucers, the last thing Sota remembered was a sutra covered rock flying towards him.

Digging messily through the sheds old weapons and antiques Inuyasha sneezed, wrinkling his sensitive nose, but not from the thickness of the dust—the hanyou smelled blood.

**O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now the beginning of the plot!**

**O.O  
**

"Well, it could have been worse."

" Mom, Sota has a concussion!" Kagome stated incredulously, she focused on her mother's steady fingered chopping; the woman was taking this way too well.

The chopping stilled and Kagome looked up to see her mother smiling at her. "It was only a minor one, it's a good thing Inuyasha knew basic first aid." Wiping her hands she turned to her pucker browed daughter and positively added "He did a fine job bandaging!" Her positive words smoothing out her daughters worried frown with a delicate touch.

Kagome sighed, letting her anxiety go. "Yeah, I guess It really wasn't his fault. Grandpa just watched too much Karate Kid."

Her mother nodded enthusiastically "Yes! And Sota knows better than to go along with one of grandpa's schemes."

Kagome laughed, It was actually kind of funny. "I guess watching grandpa and Sota was too big a start in the responsibility department." She added wryly.

"Then you should start small" her mother suggested, pulling out some silverware.

"Small" Kagome pondered "…like a pet?" Kagome perked up at the idea. She could do that, get him a pet, and surely taking care of another animal would have some sort of an impact. She beamed and kissed her mother on the cheek. "That's perfect mom, thank you!"

**O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I have completely forgotten to put up disclaimers…so I disclaim ownership to all things Inuyasha related!**

**O.O**

"What is this place called again?"

"A pet shop"

Inuyasha noted, all of the easy meals before him. "Is it like a fresh cattle market, but for really small animals?" His claws twitched, just one swat of his hand and bam, dinner.

" Inuyasha! You don't eat the animals!" Kagome reprimanded, growing wary of the predatory spark in his eye.

"That is one fat bunny, perfect for a stew…" so succulent, it was distracting him.

Kagome jumped at the thought of so cute a bunny—she needed to explain right away, "But that is not its purpose, these animals were made to love."

" keh, love? People are supposed to love these stupid animals?"

" Yes, love! To take care of, to hold and pet" Kagome elaborated, "and sometimes to fetch the news paper." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the noisy animal abyss. " like Buyo, we don't eat him, we take care of him."

" So Buyo is a pet." He continued her train of thought, which made him stop and stare at her "Kagome why are we here?"

" Were getting you a pet!" she exclaimed, suddenly deciding to dive right in." Besides being fun to love, pets also teach responsibility."

" I'm responsible." Inuyasha frowned, did she mean to say he wasn't responsible enough? That would be stupid, that couldn't be the way Kagome thought of him. He was responsible for all of his companions back in the Feudal Era. He made sure they were safe. He made sure she was safe.

Worried that she may have gone to far, Kagome bit at her lip. " I mean, you are responsible Inuyasha" she explained, "I just think a pet could benefit you in some other aspects." She could see by his continuously growing frown that she wasn't really getting through. "Just try it Inuyasha, it could be fun!"

**O.O**

**A/N: Alright! Finally going to get some pet action—and I mean that in a totally none-perverted way… so reviews are far more satisfying than succulent bunny rabbits, and far more exciting than fresh cattle markets! "hint hint" review please! hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I disclaim ownership to all things Inuyasha related!**

**O.O**

Inuyasha meandered along the white shiny tile of the pet shop cautiously, as his presence did not seem too welcomed among all the frightened, colorful, yapping animals that scoured about the place like a broken rainbow. He dismissed them in their inferiority; the bunnies too fluffy, the birds too yummy, the dogs too noisy as they shook in fright and brought voice to their fear. Inuyasha was intrigued, however, by the possibility of having an originally wild animal not flee from your presence, but adore it, like Buyo the cat. He didn't have any newspapers for an animal to fetch, but surely his Tessiaga would suffice, though he always had that on him so maybe not…But he didn't want to have to get all touchy feely with some animal, and he most definitely would not cuddle!

But the search seemed futile as none of the animals seemed to fit; most shied away from his demon aura. That is until he came upon a school of fish with one golden one pecking at the glass as if meaning to break from its clear, restricting cage, out to the open and free, yet for a fish most likely suffocating air beyond. It must have been lonely or agonizingly bored in there, with all of those other, weird colored fish steering clear of its golden hide. As if there were some creepy invisible wall or miasma a few inches around it.

'_Why is it doing that? Why does it try to escape? Is there something out here it wants? What could a simple fish want out here?'_ All the questions forming in Inuyasha's head caused his equally golden eyes to widen in curiosity as he brought a timid claw to tap at the glass where the fish kept bumping its nose.

"Ah!" he heard a distressed voice cry as his hand was snatched from the air like a mouse to a hawk, before it could even touch the glass. "Feww, that scared me!" Kagome admonished, wiping her forehead with her free hand as she let out the air that had been condensed in her surprise. "Sorry Inuyasha, but you could break the glass with these tough babies" she brandished his hand and held up one of his long, lethal claws. "Best not to touch them or the glass, they are meant to only be looked at anyway."

A pet you couldn't touch? Well that was perfect, since he didn't want to touch any of the stupid animals anyway! Clasping his hands behind his back, he settled for pressing his nose up against the glass, to better inspect the curious golden fish—really, who knew people in the future would have such a fetish for taking care of their food.

Kagome giggled at the sight of his evident curiosity, bringing Inuyasha back to the agitating reality that she was right next to him, inspecting his every move, anxious for him to pick a pet. He grimaced at that thought, but admitted to himself that she did actually know more about these pets than he did and so might help him chose one, if he decided to chose at all. And he didn't, what use was a helpless animal to him; it would be like having another Shippo on his hands! "Why is this fish golden?" he asked.

Kagome shuffled closer to the glass, to peer at his subject of scrutiny. "That's a Gold Fish,"

" Yeah, Kagome I know it's golden, but I want to know why—"

"It was just born that way." She interrupted, detecting what he was going to say. "And its name is the same as its appearance, Gold Fish" She glanced at his entranced form, and finding it endearing smiled as she added, "why? Do you like it?"

Inuyasha roughly pulled back away from the glass at the word 'like'—disliking how mushy and sentimental it made him sound. "No—I was just wondering." He denied and defended, gruffly.

"Hmm—okay" Kagome smiled again, finding his reply so very…well himself. It was clear that he was infatuated by the fish but was unwilling to admit it. She decided it would be best not to push him, he would only throw a blazing inferno of denial at her, instead she would strive for the opposite. "Then I guess we just won't take him home."

Surprised at the easy dismissal, Inuyasha turned to stare shocked at Kagome's face which then confused him as she had suddenly turned pensive. "It's really too bad too" she then quietly murmured, "since Goldy here won't live much longer…"

**O.O**

**A/N: Oh no! Goldy won't live much longer, how then is he to become Inuyasha's pet? But alas! None need fear… for heartwarming reviews shall surely save him…"hint hint" ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I disclaim ownership to all things Inuyasha related!**

**O.O**

"_It's really too bad too" she then quietly murmured, "since Goldy here won't live much longer…"_

Kagomes' words resounded with the pitiful tinkering resonance of a crushed bell in his mind, its echo so sad Inuyasha's ears began to droop. The fish looked fine, he thought, healthy even! "How come?" He asked.

" Well you see," she began, pacing as though in deep thought from one end of the aquarium to the other. "Goldy here has been in the shop for a very long time and if he doesn't sell soon." She stopped suddenly and gestured roughly to some nearby cages " they just might feed him to one of those fierce kittens over there" she continued to watch the fluff balls pouncing on waving feathers before she tisked sorrowfully and continued. "So, sad, no one seems to want goldfish anymore, even though they're cheap and easy to take care of—but if you don't want him, then, I guess there is nothing we can do."

"I don't care about no stupid Goldfish" The Hanyou crossed his arms defensively at even the notion of it, nonetheless, the golden windows to his soul betrayed him as they glanced a bit pitifully at the death sentenced, lonely fish. And it seemed as though gravity had taken hold of his Hanyou ears and kept a steady pulling.

"Well that's it then, there's nothing we can do" Kagome agreed, "I'll leave you two for a moment to say your goodbyes" she politely added as she turned briskly from the scene and began to walk off. However, a soft "_wait_", stopped her in her tracks and she had to clamp down hard on her bottom lip in order to hide her smile of triumph from Inuyasha as she turned around.

She met two golden, somber hazed eyes, which immediately broke their contact with her to remain steadfast on the fish as he talked. "I mean, you did want me to get a pet…and since he's gonna die if we leave him, and he's cheep, I" he explained, " I guess we could—ah, should get Goldy— keh, not that I really care" he quickly added as he began to tap his claws impatiently on his crossed arms, waiting for her reply.

Kagome's face, after a long minute of it remaining stoic as she struggled to gain composer, at last lit up, making him feel like the most brilliant Hanyoi in the world. "Oh yeah Inuyasha! When you look at it that way, your right—we should get him!" she agreed.

**O.O**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I disclaim ownership to all things Inuyasha related!**

**O.O**

"Inuyasha! No! Quick get it off, get it off!" Kagome cried as she found Inuyasha bent over his fishbowl, performing thee unspeakable.

"Yah! Sheesh alright, alright" Inuyasha defended as he pulled the tight sealing tupperware lid off of the plastic container, which he had filled to the brim with water, some blue rocks for scenery, and had settled his fish Goldy.

"Inuyasha he could have suffocated!" Kagome scolded. "You should put him back in his fish bowl." She commanded, more than she suggested, dryly.

"Fine wench!" Inuyasha bit back "Then you figure out how to carry him back to the Feudal Era without spilling his water, cause I'm fresh out of ideas!''

Kagome only gaped for a moment, wondering what crazy things he had tried before this. Did he think they were taking the fish with them? That would be even crazier; it couldn't survive out there, not with all the fighting they did.

" Inuyasha, we're not taking him with us!"

"What? You want me to leave him behind? That aint gonna happen Kagome."

For a moment their eyes locked; their force of wills at a tense standstill on the battle field. Until finally the first shot was fired and golden lava began to pool forward onto the sinewy and tranquil strengths of the wooded glen. The wooded glen then steeled itself for the onslaught, all the while quietly searching for the balance between the needs and will of her opponent.

The first sizzle of eager fire on her roots was where her decided surrender began.

Kagome at last spoke "Fine, but we'll have to find something better than…tupperware… to contain him."

**O.O**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So far I'm getting a lot of "so cute!", which is just as I had hoped for this story! You're reviews make writing so much more fun and exciting, so thanks a lot you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I disclaim ownership to all things Inuyasha related!**

**O.O**

"Halt"

At hearing this Miroku for the fithteenth time, or so he exaggerated it to be, stamped his foot into the ground and prepared to sit calmly. Normally it was they, the humans, that needed so many brakes. However, the unfortunate addition to their little entourage had slowed them down considerably.

"Inuyasha would you like me to help you untie it this time?"

"Kagome I don't need help taking care of my fish," he reminded her sternly, "Feh, I can do it myself." Inuyasha then took nimble fingers to the back of his neck, where he untied a cord, and let loose the sack hanging safe and sound just below his collarbone.

"Need to get this little guy a refill of air." He muttered to himself as he unwrapped the thin cloth, tied like a structural net around a thick plastic bag, and opened it up to allow some fresh air for his fish.

Kagome giggled from the sidelines, where she had seated herself on a log cozened by ferns. Sango who had chosen to sit begrudgingly by Miroku only rolled her eyes. At first she too had found his affection towards the amphibian endearing, but the amount of time it took to keep the thing alive was wheedling large chunks of on her patience away. However, Shippo's reaction remained steady throughout, as he grew curious and eager again.

"Hey Inuyasha" Shippo pestered from where he had appeared on his shoulder. "Can I hold it?

"No," Inuyasha growled, brushing the Kitsune off his shoulder

"Come on Inuyasha can I, can I please?" The petite child begged with bright green, earnest eyes.

"I said no" Inuyasha repeated gruffly now shielding the fish from the crazy grasping child. "Get away from him pest or I'll kick you head first into the sun!" Inuyasha gave a threatening kick towards the kitsune.

"Fine" Shippo relented, as he retreated to pout on Kagome's knee; choosing smartly to admire the pet from afar, rather than risk injury from the grumpy hanyou. However, not too soon after sitting did the kitsune notice an odd yet familiar scene come about. The scene was familiar in the way that Inuyasha suddenly wrinkled his nose as though he had just smelled an old sock, the way the hanyou began to flick his ears like an paranoid horse, and the way his eyes seemed to widened in slight alarm. This was all normal, Shippo knew that they were all a clear signs that something was coming. The kitsune could smell the demon too, but what was unfamiliar to Shippo was the way the hanyou also began to hastily retie his fish onto the safety of his neck; even more different was how he had also hunched his shoulders around it, as if to guard the fish from the oncoming threat. _'This fish's presence and odd relationship with Inuyasha is going to take a lot of getting used to'_ thought Shippo.

" We got a demon heading over fast," Inuyasha warned as he pulled out tessiaga.

Kagome, up and ready for a battle as well, took notice of the hanyou's erect posture, fierce countenance, and eager eye for battle. Inuyasha showed absolutely no signs of anxiety, although this would be his first battle with the presence of Goldy. She hoped, through his stubborn will, he would learn a valuable lesson from the battle…like that tagging along their quest to defeat Naraku was not the best place for a helpless fish to be.

**O.O**

**A/N: Okay so it has come to my attention that there could be a widegate possibility that I am misspelling the Japanese titles and names, like Shippo, Hanyou, or Kitsune. Sometimes I spell hanyou as hanyoi, because I am not sure which one is correct. So if anyone notices or is annoyed by it…please review and tell me! I will be sure to change it, or write these things down properly in the future. Thanks a bunches for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I disclaim ownership to all things Inuyasha related! But as for everything else…I'll be damned If I didn't claim credit to everything else in the world, right down to every common household dust bunny. "But surely that is impossible'' you say? "One would have to be a god!" you cry? Hmm, who's to say I am not?—lol **

**O.O**

"Kagome! Get behind me." Inuyasha commanded as Kagome found herself being nudged behind the urgent hanyou and into the shadows. She had only enough time to resent Inuyasha for commanding her, blush at his intense regard for her safety, which was totally uncalled for, She could take care of herself. And slip back a little further, half hidden, before the demon appeared.

The unwelcomed guest sleuthed languidly into the clearing, as though drawn like poison from the dark and inky hearts of the surrounding trees shadows; instead of speedily from the North as Inuyasha's senses had recognized it to have done.

Kagome moved to her tiptoes to peer wearily over Inuyasha's tense, guarding shoulders. At first glance it seemed a shadowy, snake-like creature. But it wasn't actually snake-like in physical form, only in movement and vibe. Even worse was its aura, a dark murky void; its very presence leashed ice up Kagome's spine, she shivered. If she were a cat, she was sure that her fur would be bristling to the points of a porcupine, and a warning yowl would be rising in her throat at the very moment.

The demon wailed, notes icy and sharp, irritating the hanyous's sensitive ears. As it approached, it swiveled eerily from side to side like a cobra encroaching on its prey. Inuyasha stood his ground, he was here first. This was_ his_ territory the but ugly thing was encroaching on. But what the hell, he might as well have a little courtesy to _'take the ugly bastard out of its misery, just gotta give a little sometimes'._ He thought as he lunged with an animalistic cry and slashed at its head with raised claws, ready to shred. But shred what, air? The youkai's body seemed to have moved—but wait no, the base of the demon was still there. However, the lengthy head and neck had disappeared, poof, nowhere in sight. And then he saw it. The sight reeled him, half in confusion and half in disgust, back to his previous guarding position before Kagome. The creature was ridiculously, sickeningly flexible. Where the hell were its bones? Its head had not disappeared as he had first thought, but had twisted back around and behind the monsters body. Its eyes flashed cold and white, as though laughing at the hanyou's dismay. Inuyasha's eyes flashed gold and fury in response.

The vile creature then reigned up and spoke; its voice was as slithery and as poisonous as a marsh snake. " Hanyou has broughtsss himself to attention" it commented, mocking Inuyasha's first attempt to battle. "Hanyou shall lead to prey then," it seemed to then decide, as though it were the hanyou's punishment for attacking him.

Inuyasha only blinked and tightened his fists. The damn thing was talking in bedamned riddles. He felt deep shoots of annoyance, hell, fancy words didn't mean anything. But he found that he still couldn't shake the unsettling feeling the ugly-thing's words seemed to give him. His senses screamed at him that this thing was all wrong, dark, and dangerous. '_An Ideal opponent' _his inner warrior analyzed, eager.

He could easily smell the destitution and death on its breath. His sharp eyes and ears could pick up how such an odd combo of the murky and unknown struck fear and angst into the hearts of his freinds. He felt it was something he should have taken as a warning, for more than one person's senses in the group was screaming "danger-run-now!" Well, running away in the face of danger had never been Inuyasha's strong suit, " What the hell do ya want? Scram ugly, or I'll rip your head off" he snarled at the stupid thing just standing there, staring that empty, glinting stare.

The creature continued to watch him in stagnant silence for a moment, as though questioning himself. What did he want? And then his eyes glinted again, as though amused. He beckoned, "Ah what is this precious thing being held in a spot of importance, upon thee heart? Mmm this something sweet that sets my guts yearning… " He then hummed as though he could smell it, and it smelled damn delectable.

Unconsciously Inuyasha took a free hand to cover the fish on his chest. The damn thing acted as though he knew more than he should.

The creature immediately stopped humming. Enticed by the hanyou's immediate show of possessiveness, it enthusiastically continued to pry, "Mmm, gold is itsss?" it suggested, "Or a jewel … per chance?"

This question sparked a flame in the hanyou's mind that nearly drew him over the edge as the creatures intentions dawned on him. It wanted what was close to his heart, and as though reading him it had started to piece together what that valuable thing was.

'_What the hell_.' He could see from the cold glint in its dead eyes that it wanted HIS gold, HIS jewel. Rage filled the hanyou as his possessive thoughts engulfed him. He ground the foot that he had begun to pull back in dismay into the dirt as he flung his fish into the safety of the arms of Miroku; He brandished his blade, now blazing with power, in the process. No one would ever have what was undoubtedly his; his treasure was his own and would be no one else's. Ever. Especially not this stinky bastards! His eyes reddened on the creature, a youkai warning, letting the demon know that its stay was over and that if it didn't leave now, it never would.

The demon coiled its spineless neck around as it followed the descent of the precious and unidentifiable bundle falling into Miroku's arms. "I sense no demon aura!" The youkai screeched incredulously, as though it was nearly inconceivable for the intriguing item to not be of demonic origin, "But perhaps it is only masked. Come hanyou, give usss a peek." it beckoned with wicked eyes and a slurred lisp.

Kagome had had enough. She could see how this demon's words were affecting Inuyasha. It infuriated her that the creature would stoop so low as to try to steal a man's little pet! Yes, she knew that he was talking about the fish. He had said, after all, in a seriously creepy trill, "Mmm gold is itss?" It was Goldy, she knew, he was talking about Goldy. And although she was a bit annoyed that the safety of the fish had railed such an emotional reaction from Inuysha, she had decided that she could keep her words in no longer. She jumped out, arrow drawn, and shamed the youkai in a voice strung with anger, "How dare you! How dare you speak as though you know his heart, how dare you threaten what is precious to him!"

"Kagome, get back" Inuyasha snarled warningly.

But it was too late, for she might as well of snapped her fingers in the monsters face defiantly, demanding its consideration. The slither demon's attention had so quickly and irreversibly been redirected to the seething girl in front of him, who he had not managed to see earlier. "You pretty, pretty opalescent girl…" it crooned, fascinated. "…ah..oooh, yes!" it breathed as it continued to ogle her with growing excitement."Want, need, hungry" it then gasped urgently, and then it was nearly upon her when he found himself blocked by a fire eyed hanyou.

Upset by the sudden obstacle, it then roared as though agony had taken over his writhing body at the sudden separation from his prey. "No the jewel! I must have the jewel!" it screamed as its body shifted, preened, and grew into a corpulent mass of darkness, reaching to absorb all in its way. Mighty and fully transformed it turned empty eyes, now glowing a sickly green, to zone in on the object of his desire. He moved around the bothersome hanyou, lunging rapidly towards Kagome, who at that precise moment loosed a glowing arrow on him before conveniently dodging behind Inuyasha.

The youkai screeched at the hit of purity entering his flesh from Kagome's arrow.

Inuyasha finally lost to his rage, and attacked.

**O.O**

**A/N: So battle scenes are not my strong suit, so I hope this chapter was okay, and the next will be too! Sorry for the slow update, the next chapters should come out far more speedily than this snail-mail one. Anyone who can guess this demons eating and preying habits gets a chapter dedicated to them! If anyone guesses before I reveal the answer that is! Thanks a bunches ya'll for reading and for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies!**

**O.O**

Inuyasha leaped in movements blurred by speed from weak point weak point on the youkai's lengthened body, slashing erratically. The youkai from his sword swirling, mixing, and sparkling with electricity with the purity radiating from Kagome's arrow, lodged at the monsters center. A whirlwind of power formed at the demons center of gravity, and it wailed, angry, yet helpless against the forming vortex sucking him in and fraying the edges of his existence.

Kagome buried her face against Inuyasha's neck, hanging on for support against the winds and hiding from throat tearing the howls that left the demons dying form.

Inuyasha looked in disgust at the demons remains as they bled black into the ground, fading away. He felt it was to easy a death. Shaking himself he turned, grabbing Goldy from a stunned Miroku.

" Here, Kagome, get on my back"

A bit dazed at how quickly the battle had ended, she set her hands on his steady shoulders "Okay" she blindly agreed, climbing on "But where are we going?"

"You'll see" he replied darkly as she tightened her grip on his neck and the trees flew by in a blur. She closed her eyes and nuzzled the back of his neck until she felt the wind settle and her hair fall back onto her shoulders. She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?..." she questioned, surprised, as her eyes lit on the well in front of her. She was not expecting him to take her back home. She hadn't really known exactly what to expect when he had suddenly taken her and flown off, but it definitely wasn't a ticket home that came to mind, not at all, this was so unlike him.

"Here" he said quietly as he unwrapped Goldy from his neck and handed him to her "take him with you to your era… he's safer there" he added, not meeting her inquiring eyes.

"Oh is that all?" Kagome brightened, he finally realized that five hundred years in the past was no place for a pet fish, minute problem solved! She had no problem taking him home and setting him up. But, her gut clenched, was that really the only reason he was allowing her to go home? Was it all for the fish, for the _fish's_ safety?

He continued to avoid her eyes as he responded. "Yeah, and you should stay with him for a while, you know, take care of him."

Kagome was still a little unsure, he _wanted_ her to stay too? Usually he was so against her ever leaving_. 'He must really want to keep that fish safe…' _she thought with little humor. He wasn't letting her go home because he knew she loved to go there every once in a while, he was letting her go because he cared so much about Goldy. Well that was just dandy, she wasn't bothered at all! Or at least she wouldn't let it bother her…Okay, at least, she would try _really_ hard to not let it bother her.

"Oh that's perfect Inuyasha, just in time for that test I was talking about!" She leaned over and grabbed the fish leaning in suddenly to hug him. She felt odd, so terribly odd, right in her gut. A feeling was jammed in there, one she couldn't seem to bring herself to identify. Was it jealousy? fear? Anger? All she knew was that she needed to get out. She backed quickly onto the edge of the well "thanks Inuyasha" she called with a slight wave before jumping in and vanishing before his senses.

Inuyasha stood there for sometime, basking in what was left of her scent before turning to disappear into the forest. He was glad she would be safe.

**O.O**

**A/N: **

**So, I am sorry to disappoint those who may have wished for a longer-bigger-badder-more epic battle scene, lol, but this story is not really a very actiony one. So…onward with the fluffyness! Oh! Can anyone guess which of the emotions is the emotion Kagome can't seem to Identify in the pit of her stomach?—thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Standard disclaimer and awesome points to alexischic for figuring out kagomes ending emotion!**

**O.O**

"Wow" Kagome sighed from her little clutch half hidden among the ginboku roots. "He really cares about you!" she observed with a bland lilt as she held the protective little bag up to the sun and watched the little gold fish's scales glint and gleam flecks of gold. She frowned, a sharp down turn of her lips as she continued to pull her feelings to the forefront in a stream of cranky babbling. "Normally he never lets me back, but you come in the picture and as soon as you come into danger he's like 'woahhh, hold the phone, gotta get this little guy to safety.'"

Leaning back into a more comfortable position she set the seemingly unknowing fish down with a small, apologetic pat; her words could have been a bit hurtful to the innocent creature. "Well not exactly speaking and I know it's what I wished for, but still…I feel somewhat…" _neglected, no, like his affection is somehow misplaced. _"I know, I know, he cares for me too. Of course I know that, haven't I watched him risk himself hundreds of times for me? Shouldn't it be enough? Why do I want more, wait, I want more?" Oh that was funny, that just reminded her of the little mermaid Aerial singing I "waant more!" When she was dreaming of living above the water…with her prince.

She scoffed at herself, clingy and needy looked worn and drab on her. How pathetic. "It doesn't matter. At least I get to take a test on time." She chuckled as though the fish had given her a look, saying, pshh your excited about that hunk of boring? And maybe it had. "I know 'yay' for homework" she laughed. "I get to educate myself while they all continue to fight gloriously without me for a day or two…" _I want to be where the people are_…and now the song was stuck in her head. Time to go sing under the falls of a much needed shower.

**O.O**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Standard disclaimer and awesome points to alexischic for figuring out kagome's ending emotion! I do apologies for the lack of updates...(insert a multitude of lame excuses here)**

**O.O**

Kagome nearly burst apart with laughter at the sight she met walking into her room to go to sleep for the night. Someone had beaten her to her comfy resting place.

Inuyasha was already there, sitting stoically by her open window, facing off the cool night air blowing in. For a moment she nearly sighed at the sight of him, all white, red, and luminescent. A rusty, yet powerful sword leaning against his shoulder, she could have taken him for mysterious, fairy tale, guardian of the night. Which, to her, feels a lot more heartthrob masculine than it sounds. But there was something else about that sword resting against his shoulder, and the familiar way his eyes pierced the night sky before him, just daring it throw its worst at him, that scratched at and then lit a match of enlightenment in her mind. Ahah! She knew this pose; it was his night-watching-guarding-I-don't-ever-sleep-pose. Which meant he was guarding something, but what could he possibly be guarding? Her empty house? She shifted her feet, glancing around. She had only just gotten home form her errand, so he couldn't have been guarding her…A golden flicker by the base of Inuyasha's back, brought the pieces of the puzzle together. Goldy was not on the desk where she had originally stored him, but was safely floating and flitting around behind Inuyasha.

She flipped on the light switch. "I-I-Inuyasha" she stuttered trying not to laugh, "Are you guarding Goldy?" She hadn't even known Inuyasha was at the shrine, let alone sitting in her room guarding a goldfish. A frown then struck her. At first she had thought it was cute, his undying need to keep Goldy safe, but it was actually quite annoying once one thought really, really hard about it…which was an odd feeling she was unaccustomed to.

"Keh what of it" Inuyasha shrugged off her question, his back still turned to her.

She wished he would turn around, It was much harder to read him with his back turned. She set down her bag, taking a step forward. "Inuyasha, I don't think anyone would want to steal or hurt—"

"You heard him Kagome," he added earnestly, turning around "he wants to take what's-"

"Yeah, but we defeated him Inuyasha" she quickly soothed.

"But what if there are other demons out there that want" he paused "him…I can't risk it."

"That is why we're keeping him here, where he's safe. Look you don't need to stay here—"

"Get off mah back wench, dammit, my mind is made!" Inuyasha interrupted bluntly, a fire in his eyes, useable to Kagome as he again turned his back.

Kagome was red and furious, He hadn't called her a wench in ages, what was up with that? All she knew was…it didn't feel very good. "Well sheesh, okay, but only for tonight, you need sleep too!" And with that she flipped off the light switch and collapsed face first into her bead, willing her red, hot, angry cheeks to a simmer.

**O.O**

**A/N: Oh dear, our too love birds are in the middle of a sore tiff. Perhaps reviews shall be the healing salve to help them through it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**O.O**

"Kagome" Inuyasha ventured a few minutes later, looking hopefully at her fake sleeping form.

His answer was little more than an exaggerated and gravely snore, muffled by the deep fluff of pillow.

"Cut it out Kagome, I can tell by your erratic loud ass heart beat that you're awake."

Kagome lifted her head to glare at him through the dark; she couldn't t help the loudness of her vital organs. But seeing his sincere golden orbs glinting at her through the thick night she shifted her body onto her side so she could watch him curiously in the dark "what is it?" she asked, a bit more softly.

"You trust me to keep y-Goldy safe right?"

She sighed, wondering what on earth he could possibly be trying to get at. "Sure, if anyone can keep a fish safe," she almost giggled "It's you Inuyasha."

"Hmm" he quietly agreed, completely missing her humor, "do you trust me to keep, Sango or Miroku safe?"

She gave the question a moment's thought. "Well, not that they couldn't keep themselves safe," she laughed, "but of course, I'm sure anyone would feel safe with you."

After a dense moment of exchanged blinks in silence Inuyasha finally endeavored cautiously "do…you feel safe with me?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Of course, you would never hurt me." Kagome sighed turning onto her back, she couldn't figure Inuyasha out. One moment he's defensive and short with her and the next he wants to chat idly in the middle of the night. She knew he wasn't much for nightly gab so what was up? Was the normally haughty hanyou fishing for compliments or reassurance?

"That's not what I meant Kagome."

She turned again onto her side, squinting at him through the dark, truly puzzled. What did he mean? "What's wrong Inuyasha? You're acting funny. I can tell," she added when she saw him turn his head defensively away "so you better come out with it…or else."

"Or else what?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

" I'll tickle you!" she cried as she readied her fingers " I have been told by Sota that I have some mad tickle skills." She launched herself at the defenseless half demon.

"Dah! No Kagome…" he cried as her tickling began to take effect "Dahaha—I said—gahaha—no, not right now," and then his eyes widened in alarm " no wait, we might knock Goldy over!"

Kagome's fingers immediately stilled, and she sat back on her heals, frowning. "Is that really all you care about? Is that it, Goldy?"

Inuyasha had no Idea what kind of answer she was looking for. Did she want him to care about the fish, or not care about the fish? Was this one of those horrible trick questions? " Yes? No? Wait," she was frowning at him, that meant something was wrong. " Now what's wrong with _you_?"

"I don't know Inuyasha," she scowled "what's wrong with you?"

"Eh, I asked you first?"

"Incorrect! The only reason I was tickling you in the first place was because I was trying to get you to answer the same question…and…and…ugh!" She got up and sat on the window sill, looking down at his pensive frown. She realized she wasn't making things any easier for him, than he was for her. Some serious communication effort was in order.

"I don't know Inuyasha, you've only had Goldy for like three days and it just kind of feels like you're already so encompassed by him that you can't see anything else. I mean Goldy is a good fish, a great fish, Inuyasha. I guess your devotion to him is just so hard to understand sometimes. Or something like that…"

Inuyasha looked very hard at Kagome before replying. "Kagome, do you know why I even got the fish?"

"Erm, amphibians melt your heart?"

He leaned over and lightly nudged her knee. "Keh, shut up, and hell no."

"Well, do you want to tell me why you got Goldy then?"

"No" he nonchalantly replied as he leaned back on his elbows. Kagome huffed in frustration; Inuyasha laughed and continued, "but I'll tell you one thing, it had a lot to do with one pushy, hot headed Miko."

"Oh" Kagome blushed, and began to mumble an apology, when she realized something. His answer only deflected from himself to her, instead of answering her question. "Yeah, but you didn't say why you care so much about Goldy…"

"Uh—" he began to say before his ears flicked, and the door flew open. Bright light from the hallway flooded in along with a young boy's shadow.

"What the…why are you guys talking to each other like that in the _dark_?" Sota flipped on the light switch, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't you want the light on? So you can actually _see_ each other? "

Kagome snatched and threw a pillow at the intruder, who responded by wiggling his tongue impishly at her and back tracking to lightly re-shut the door behind him with a laugh. On the other side of the freshly shut door, Inuyasha and Kagome could here Sota yell down the stairs "I found Kagome, she's in her room with Inuyasha…in the dark." They also, to their annoyance, noticed that he said the last bit most suggestively.

"What?" they heard grandpa Higurashi's shrill reply. "Better be no monkey business going on up there!"

"Nope, they're just making out, dah! I'm just kidding, grandpa, PUT-THE-BROOM-DOWN!"

Kagome smothered her embarrassed face in her hands "oh my goodness."

Inuyasha looked red to the ears and mortified "uh, should I leave…?"

Kagome took a deep breath; "nope" she turned off her light and hopped into bed. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"G'night Kagome."

**O.O**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: standard disclaimer!**

**O.O**

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome greeted as she looked up to find him walking into the sundry clearing, "I see you brought Goldy along!" she piped.

He gave her a questioning look, she didn't sound mad, but he knew the subject matter was a bit touchy with her for some reason. Personally, he couldn't understand why she was so hung up on how much he took care of Goldy. She had wanted him to get a pet, keep it alive, love it, the whole mushy shebang; and that's what he did, just to prove to her that he was responsible. And hadn't he been doing a pretty damn good job with the fish, damn fine enough job to prove to her that he was responsible enough to be trusted with responsibility crap? He knew he had sort of screwed up with Sota, but he couldn't help it her grandpa acted like he had been bashed in the head a few too many times! But that didn't matter anyway, a screw up is a screw up, and he always fixed his screw ups. Last night she wanted to know why he cared so much about the fish? Well, that was simple, because he knew it was his last damn life line with her, his proof that he was good enough. Because the girl needed proof. But somehow, instead of landing her appreciation and trust, he had scored her jealousy. Take care of a fish, and think your proving something, but instead get the cold shoulder from a Kagome-jealousy-wilder-beast. He thought maybe he should tame that beast. And he thought that maybe he might know how, now that he knew that this "proof" was not what she needed. Either way, he knew what he had to do. He turned toward where Shippo was rolling around in the grass.

"Hey Shippo, get your furry but over here!"

Shippo was there in seconds, shaking off bits of grass and leaves."Yeah?" he asked.

"Lean your head forward."

Curious, as Shippo complied, Kagome leaned over too, "what are you doing Inuyasha?"

The Hanyou just smiled as he set Goldy's carrion bag around the kitsune's neck and plopped the fish bowl into his hands. He still liked the fish, but he didn't need it anymore. He would prove he was good enough, without it.

Shipo's eyes widened, after a moment"…you mean he's mine?"

Inuyasha gave a nod. "Uh huh."

"I don't believe it!" Shippo cried in shock, clutching the bowl to his chest.

"Okay" Inuyasha conceded, reaching to take his fish back.

Shippo looking abashed for a moment, leaned away from the hanyou's grasp, "uuuh…" then he came to his senses and zipped away through the tree's exclaiming over his shoulder "Wow Inuyasha, thanks!"

Inuysha turned from the spectacle of Shippo's fastest escape ever, to a gawking, wide eyed Kagome. Well, at least this one wasn't possessed by the jealousy monster.

She opened her mouth, but, "You...fish…gone…" was all she could manage.

"Keh, you're pet enough for me." Inuyasha told her gruffly and gently ruffled her hair.

**O.O**

**A/N: No, No this is not the end, if that's what you're thinking. Unless you guys think it should be, I think it's a good ending note. Hehe, we'll see!**

**-Reviews are the calcium to my writer bones!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: standard disclaimer!**

**Alrighty, the adventure continues…but only for a little while longer!**

**O.O**

"Why doesn't he do anything?" Shippo complained, rolling off his belly and onto his back, eyes searching for Inuyasha in the sun warmed branches above.

"I don't know, because he's a fish?" Inuyasha replied from an overhanging tree branch he had been caressing with his lazy form as he pilfered through some odd picture book called Eye Spy, he liked to call it Shit-Lost-Forever. "I mean, what do fish really have to do? Besides eat and swim of course."

" Not sure…"

"Maybe…" Inuyasha jumped down, tossing aside the book, he had no idea what half the stuff was that he was supposed to look for anyway. "Maybe he's hungry or something…needs more food to have the energy to actually do stuff." He came up to peer alongside Shippo. Yeah that must be it, he knew from experience that one could not function, or er be 'nice', without a food filled belly. Speaking of food, where was Kagome with his ramen? _Mmm, ramen…_

"Eat what stuff…exactly?" Shippo asked cautiously, bringing Inuyasha back to the present.

Inuyasha, with eyes a bit glazed, had to think a moment before replying with a question. "Well, fishes eat vegetation right?"

Shippo jumped, "they don't eat meat too?" He exclaimed skeptically, immediately feeling sorry for the little fishy, he knew by experience that vegetables are the grossest things on the planet, excluding Naraku, he's the grossest…and then there was Sesshomaru's little toad of course, oh, and Sango's attempts at cooking. Bleh!

"Uh," Inuyasha vaguely remembered a bloody battle with a demon fish that chose him for lunch one fine morning. That fish was definitely carnivorous, "I think only the youkai ones do…"

"Hmm, maybe vegetables are okay, if that's really what fish eat." Shippo agreed with a grimace. "What kind do you think we should feed him?" There were so many horrible choices he wouldn't know where to start.

"I don't know, how about a daikon radish?" Inuyasha suggested with a shrug.

"You mean that giant, fat, white, bland carrot?" Shippo asked incredulously, the very memory of its bland, dirt taste and grotesque size haunted him some nights. "No way."

"Shippo, they're pretty nutritious" Inuyasha insisted.

The little kitsune stamped his foot in refusal." NO fish of mine is going to eat a stupid daikon radish!—wait did you say it's nutritional?"

_Three minutes later…_

"What the…Oh. Crap"

"Nooo!"

**O.O**

**-Oh dear, perhaps some reviews will get Goldy moving again? "Hint Hint" hehe, ^^ Next chapter, which I like better than this chapter, will be posted tomorrow, thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: standard disclaimer! Only one more chapter after this!**

**O.O**

"I can't believe he's gone, just sucked up by the Daikon. Like Miroku's kazana…"

"He was such a good fish…" Shippo added with a sniffle.

"A fish to be remembered!" Miroku piped in as he too peered over their shoulders and into the little bowl.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Inuyasha and Shippo both snapped, coming out of their horror and shock by the randomness of the monks sudden appearance. However, Miroku didn't have time to respond.

"Hey! What ya guys up to?" Kagome's perky voice called as she began skipping over but stopped in her tracks, noticing something missing. "—Inuyasha…where is Goldy?"

Inuyasha glanced guiltily to where Kagome stood hovering a few feet away. "I..uh"

"Kirara ate him!" interjected Shippo.

Kirara growled, from Kagome's backpack…on Kagome's back, where she had been peacefully napping until wrongfully accused.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. "That is the silliest thing I have ever heard Shippo, she's been on my back this whole time!" she laughed, however, her amusement was suddenly distracted, "…hey what's all this stuff crowding around the top of the fish bowl?"

"I don't know!" the two boys replied in unison as Kagome shuffled closer and peered in.

"It looks sort of like" she gasped "—Is that shredded Daikon Radish?" she asked incredulously. "I mean you guys know that his food is in this little container right here…right?" she poured some of the tiny little balls of food onto her hand and held it out towards them.

A chorus of faint "oh's" where her answer.

She frowned at their blank faces. "Okay, you guys are acting weird, I definitely smell something fishy going on."

"Oh no" Shippo whispered tearfully to Inuyasha "I hope it's not dead Goldy fish she smells!"

"Hey, shut up, her ears are sharper than you would ever guess for a nosy human."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

"See?" Inuyasha mumbled before looking back over at Kagome, who he realized hadn't actually heard them, as she wasn't staring at him, hand on hip, glaring his soul away as he had imagined she'd be. Instead she was bent over the fish bowl with her hand fishing around inside, "Goldy is still in here you guys!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh my goodness, he's all covered up with Daikon!" She pulled out a handful, "you guys have got to be more careful. He could have suffocated!" She looked up to see three male faces gawking at her.

"Kagome! You saved Goldy!" Shippo cried as he launched and suctioned himself to her in a grateful, tear filled hug. Inuyasha, also overcome with joy scrabbled over and joined Shippo.

Kagome blushed, lightly wrapping her arms around the two demons and a half. They all froze however as a sly, overly cheery voice chimed in, "aww, group hug…" and soft, eager footsteps began to approach.

Inuyasha's left eye twitched, "fuck-off monk."

The footsteps stopped.

**O.O**

**-Reviews are the…oh, who am I kidding reviews aren't** **more satisfying than succulent bunny rabbits, (we all know there's nothing more satisfying or succulent than those furry little fluff balls that warm our hearts, so that was by nature an empty claim.) Reviews don't save lives, or do anything poetic, healing, or important like I've claimed they do. I'm sorry you guys but, IT's ALL A LIE!—except they do bring a smile to my face and a tear of joy to my eye…but that's a new claim…which could be a lie too, O.o, you'll never really know.**

**-thanks for reading!**

**-thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: standard disclaimer!**

**This will be my first actually finished story, yippee! Hehe. **

**O.O**

Glold flickered and glinted against a pool of lively green. The big eye, magnified by the fish bowl, blinked and Shippo smiled, sitting up and hugging the bowl to his chest. "Mine mine, miney, minie, mine mine!" He sang.

"Hey, shut up" a grouchy voice called down from the shadowing branches above, "I'm trying to nap, but your little love song won't quit scratching my brains out!"

"We can just ignore him Goldy, he doesn't understand our love." Shippo whispered conspiratorially to the fish as he scooted his but an inch or two away from the source of negativity.

Kagome snorted, and leaned over her book to fondly eye the rosy cheeked kitsune. He was just too cute. She sighed. Shippo was happy, snoozing Inuysasha seemed happy, no doubt scouting Sango and Miroku were tinged with some happiness, and she was just happy everyone else was happy. Life was cozening up to perfect…now if only they could finish collecting the shard jewels and defeat Naraku, then everything would literally be perfect—Kagome jumped suddenly at the hair prickling sensation of her neck being sniffed, she turned her face to come nose to nose with Inuyasha. She gave a panicked look to the tree he had been in only moments ago, darn the boy moved unpredictably and fast. She turned back to him and tried to not look googly eyed as his deep ambers seemed to just be pulling her closer and closer "what are you—

"You smell happy"

She froze, uncertain, "I, er…"

"Good, it's about time." Inuyasha found himself saying with a taunting smirk, while leaning back against the tree and setting a big leaf over his eyes like a little sleeping mask. "You can thank me later, catch ya in a wink."

"Ah, okay " Kagome giggled at his suddenly smug yet sweet attitude. Suddenly she got a sneaky idea. Impulsively she snuck a quick glance to the entranced Shippo, who she found to be singing softly to Goldy, before leaning back as well and snuggling up to the warm, red robed, hanyou side. With a laugh hidden in her throat she snuffled his neck.

Under the leaf, Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sensation. He gulped, a little less sure of himself than he had been only moments before. He realized that he could not be able to go to sleep for a while, given the fidgety warmth filling his belly, and the uncomfortable burning sensation in his cheeks.

Shippo paused his singing and looked up from fish bowl. He wrinkled his nose, looking over his shoulder to peer suspiciously at the snuggling pair. After a moment he turned back, "keh, silly grownups."

**O.O**

**The End!**

**This cute little ride was fun, thanks so much to those who reviewed and stuck along! I'd love to hear what you all thought! Check out some of my older stories if you can! I will be editing these stories now and adding to them too. So I'd love some opinions. **

**-BirdHummingAlong**


End file.
